I guess you could thank the Giant Squid
by Science and Food
Summary: James Potter was dripping, alluringly half-naked, and Lily really didn't know what to do with herself...


A/N: Just a quick oneshot I thought of since we've been having a heat wave in Southern California. Note: in my mind at least the idea of "CPR" is foreign to wizards, who can use magic to deal with drowning, so I'm sure the whole thing must look really weird. That's about it…Enjoy! 

**Song:**

**Crush by Jennifer Paige- _See you blowing me a kiss, it doesn't take a scientist to understand what's going on baby…you see something in my eye let's not over analyze…it's just a little crush =)_**

* * *

**It was Lily's first Friday back at Hogwarts, and it was appallingly and unbelievable _hot._**

"I'm hot," Lily complained, trying to pull her hair up which was sticking to the back of her neck with sweat.

"Join the club," a Ravenclaw girl a little ways away replied, rather nastily.

Lily rolled her eyes and stalked away towards the lake, cursing the uncharacteristic heat wave, the stuffy classroom she'd have to return to after the mid-morning break in the courtyard, and her stuffy black robes.

Glancing around, she saw that two rather familiar looking boys had found a way to combat the heat.

Sirius Black's head and shoulders were bobbing in and out of the otherwise still waters of the Hogwarts Lake.

"Coming, Prongs?"

Lily, with a familiar feeling of dread, glanced to her left to observe the boy Sirius Black was addressing.

Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, and Remus Lupin were standing side-by-side beside the lake. And then…well, then, her attention was directed elsewhere.

"Right behind you, Padfoot," James replied. He moved forward, pulling his robes up over his head and letting them drop to the grass in a heap.

With that one fluid movement, the summer heat suddenly became _quite_ unbearable_. Oh my_, Lily thought.

James was in nothing but blue boxers luridly patterned with what looked like broomsticks, but Lily's laughter died in her throat when she took in James' long torso (he had definitely grown taller over the summer), his broad shoulders, jutting shoulder blades (why did Lily want to sink her nails into the skin there?), narrow waist and…almost disappointingly, his blue boxers which obscured the rest before his muscled legs, dusted with black hair, jutted out underneath. She quite wished that James would turn around so she wouldn't have to imagine what his lean, toned arms and his chest, sprinkled with untidy black hair looked like…

_Get a grip, Lily Evans, get a grip. Since when did _you _have such a dirty mind?_

To her sub-conscience's immense disappointment, Lily's view of James' naked torso did not last for as long as she would have liked because he had thrown himself, headfirst, into the Great Lake. Lily watched him reemerge from the water, his untidy black hair dripping alluringly and water droplets glistening over his sun-tanned face. He must have removed his glasses before jumping in, because Lily had the first unobstructed glimpse of his round and surprisingly innocent-looking hazel eyes.

"Coming, Remus? Peter?" James called to his friends other friends, as Sirius went ahead to do a couple of laps around James.

"Lily…Lily?" Distantly Lily was aware of her friend's voice in the background, but it was so hard to pay attention.

"Lily are you listening to me? We have to go…Lily? LILY! OI EVANS, WE'RE LATE," her friend said, reaching her after an unnecessary jog in the heat, and shoving Lily(not as playfully as she had intended) with two hands.

Lily, who was already on her toes trying to get a peak of James Potter's torso, felt herself being shoved straight into the lake.

Cold. The water was freezing cold. Admittedly the cold felt like bliss in the unnatural heat, but Lily did not appreciate the feeling of unexpected…_wet._

She resurfaced, spluttering.

Turning to face her friend, who was standing beside the bank looking quite startled, she yelled through gritted teeth, "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Oi Evans," a voice behind her said. Blushing to the roots of her hair, Lily turned around.

"I didn't know you wanted to join us for a swim," a grinning, dripping James Potter said, blinking large hazel eyes at her (Lily noticed that water was clinging to his long lashes).

"Oh, shut up," Lily said crossly, trying to stop herself from blushing at the sight of his pale, broad shoulders.

James laughed at her. He stopped laughing rather abruptly however, when Lily quite suddenly disappeared from right in front of him.

"What the—"

Lily felt herself being grabbed by a large, slimy tentacle, and dragged towards the center of the lake. Before she could do anything but shriek (in her mind), she was face to eye with an _enormous _eye; the eye of the Giant Squid.

The squid observed her keenly for a second, before the tentacle holding her shot straight out of the water again and dumped her on the bank beside the lake, right next to her concerned friend.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Lily could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"I hate you," Lily replied, sitting up and attempting to wring out her robes. Presently she was knocked straight back to the ground by a _practically_ _naked _James Potter who had shot out of the lake and tumbled into her.

"LILY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" James asked, hovering over her, his hazel eyes full of concern and worry. Sirius Black hung back in the background, looking handsome and haughty. James' dark hair was dripping, droplets clinging to his pale chest.

_Merlin._

"I'm fine, thanks," she said meekly, her eyes trained on his very naked torso. Perhaps that was a bit uncomfortable for James because he backed away from her. When Lily looked up, she noticed he was blushing.

"Ah…well, that's fine then…you know, I thought I was going to have to do what Muggles do when people nearly drown," he said conversationally, shaking water out of his eyes and (most unfortunately) beginning to locate his clothes.

"What's that?" Lily asked curiously, continuing to wring out her robes.

"Kiss you," he said with a sheepish grin, throwing his robes back on (Lily grumbled in disappointment) and using his wand to perform a quick drying spell. His clothes were steaming, but his face and hair were still dripping alluringly. Lily felt her teenage hormones (curse them) working overtime.

"Oh, CPR," she said, with a laugh. Following James' example she used a drying spell on her robes as well. James offered her a hand, and helped her up. Her friend, Remus, Sirius, and Peter, as well as half the Gryffindor 7th years were staring at her with wide eyes or raised eyebrows but she couldn't bring herself to care. She let out a pathetic cough.

"Well, you might have to…you know, just in case I inhaled too much water."

James' eyes widened. Lily suddenly realized what she said, her face flushing.

"Uh…I'll see you around Potter," she said, turning around and sprinting back to her friend.

* * *

Lily spent the rest of the day avoiding James Potter's eyes, no mean feat since he was in every single one of her classes with her.

She couldn't avoid him forever, but perhaps if she bought her hormones enough time, they wouldn't go into overdrive and make her heart beat faster, her palms sweat, and her mind think some very dirty thoughts every time she was within twenty feet of him.

But as luck would have it, she was _obligated_ (stupid Head Girl position)to meet him to discuss a schedule of rounds for the evening.

It was with dread that she entered the empty Transfiguration classroom at 7:25. Five minutes of sheer torture ensued. _How can the clock possibly be moving this slowly?_

And then, James Potter entered. He was thankfully (or most unfortunately) dry, and his glasses once again lessened the brilliance of his eyes.

James smiled at her.

Lily blushed.

An awkward silence ensued.

Lily coughed.

" Evans, it looks like you still have some water to get rid of after your near-drowning experience." He advanced towards her, and Lily couldn't bring herself to back away. He was still smiling and his tone was playful, but there was something wary in his eyes, as if he were gauging her reaction. "I guess I might have to give you…what was it again? PCR?"

"CPR," Lily clarified, despite herself. James' smile widened.

"I might have to give you some CPR- I mean, as long as that's alright with you, of course."

_IT'S NOT ALRIGHT WITH ME, _Lily's mind screamed but she found her traitorous mouth saying, "Better safe than sorry, my mum always says...just in case, you know." He was right in front of her now and Lily had to crane her neck to look up into his large hazel eyes with their long lashes, and he was coming steadily closer, and closer, and closer….

**The rest, as they say, is history.**

* * *

**AN: Reviews are like white chocolate chip macadamia nut cookies! (random craving)**

**Love:**

**Science and Food**


End file.
